In an image forming apparatus, a charged photosensitive drum is irradiated with light, the potential of a portion irradiated with light is changed to form an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive drum, a developer is supplied to the electrostatic latent image to form a developer image, and the developer image is transferred to a recording sheet, thereby forming an image on the recording sheet.
A related-art image forming apparatus of this type includes: plural LED heads (exposing units) which irradiate plural photosensitive drums with light; an apparatus body which supports the plural photosensitive drums; and a top cover which supports the plural LED heads, and which is pivotable with respect to the apparatus body (see JP-A-2007-65125). In the image forming apparatus, when the top cover is closed, the LED heads are positioned at an exposing position in which the LED heads are close to the photosensitive drums. When the top cover is closed, the LED heads are positioned at a retracting position in which the LED heads are separated from the photosensitive drums.
In the image forming apparatus, in order to prevent electromagnetic waves generated from the LED heads, into which a large current flows to perform lighting, from adversely affecting surrounding devices, grounding springs disposed at the sides of the LED heads are contacted with the apparatus body, thereby electrically grounding the LED heads.
In the above-described related art, in the state in which the top cover is opened, the grounding springs are separated from the apparatus body to cancel grounding of the LED heads. When, in the state in which the top cover is opened, electrostatic charges are accumulated on the LED heads, when the user touches the LED heads, a current flow occurs so that the LED head might be broken. This situation is not restricted in the LED heads, but may occur also in the whole exposing device including a laser scanner and the like.